


What Do You Skate For?

by TheGoodKindOfNerdy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Character Development, Cute, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Gays on Ice, Happy Ending, Interrupting Victor, M/M, skate - Freeform, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 21:16:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14387274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoodKindOfNerdy/pseuds/TheGoodKindOfNerdy
Summary: What does Otabek skate for? He knew what the others skated for-Yuuri skated for Victor, Yurio skated to prove himself, Phichit skated for his friends, Georgi skated to show he was over his ex- so what does, who does, he skated for?





	What Do You Skate For?

Otabek...Otabek was truly something. Otabek was the kind of person who never said anything to someone unless he was asked to. He was the kind of person who tried to stay neutral in fights, he was the kind of person who tried to stay calm in all situations.

 

Yuri was something else. Yuri was one of those people who would yell at that one kid for kicking their chair on an airplane. He was that kind of person who started and ended fights, whether he won or not. He was the kind of person who was hot tempered and would interrupt you to have his say.

 

But opposites attract, right? Or, at least, that’s what people say. I mean, in Victor and Yuuri’s case, that was definitely the case, Yuuri being shy and Victor outgoing.

 

Yuri, or Yurio, pushed himself past his limits to be the best, while Otabek only tried so long as he had a certain motivation. Yurio was determined, Otabek was conflicted, for what did he skate for?

 

Yuuri skated for Victor, Yurio skated to prove himself, for his grandfather, Georgi skated to show he was over his girlfriend, Phichit skated for his friends. So what did Otabek skate for? He did not know. He wishes he did, because he know he could skate so much better once he knew.

 

It was Barcelona, Barcelona was when he changed. Lots of people noticed it too, noticed the change in his skating, how he pushed himself now, tried to be the best. 

 

Everyone noticed how he only ever won competitions Yuuri and Victor went to, because Yurio would be dragged along. Everyone noticed how the younger boy cheered Otabek on, making the older boy skate way better. Everyone noticed, yet no one spoke, for who were they to say anything?

 

It was night, a night after a competition. Yurio had won again, as predicted, but Otabek came in third, JJ in second. That was another thing, it seemed when Yurio won, Otabek pushed himself to earn a spot on the podium. 

 

Anyway, we were at night, a nice night after competition. Yurio and Otabek were outside, away from everyone else, all of their yelling.

 

Otabek looked at the stars, than at Yurio, only to find the blonde boy’s attention already on him. Otabek looked at him, his soft brown eyes tilting down gently in a sincere way.

 

“What are you looking at?” Otabek asked. Yurio smiled, his green soldier like eyes shining. “I’m looking at you, duh.” Yurio said as if it would be less obvious if he posted a sign saying so. Otabek smiled softly.

 

“Why?” He asked, his voice soft in the night. “You’ve changed.” Yurio said and that was it. The statement was out there. Otabek had known he had changed, known why, he knew others could tell too. But he never thought someone would point it out.

 

“How so?” Otabek asked, tilting his head back to look at Yurio, his leather jacket making noise as he moved. “You have a goal.” Yurio said, staring out to the stars.

 

“Like, you have something to skate for now. I see it, when you skate, you have a goal, something you want and… well, that’s enough out of me.” Yurio said, going back into his normal mood. 

 

“I’d just like to know what.” Yurio said softly, turning now to Otabek. Otabek had smiled, looking into those bright eyes. “I think you already know.” Otabek said coyly, smiling gently and that’s when it happened.

 

All of their pining after each other, all their long stares, the way they cheered each other on, the amount of time they spent together-it was only a matter of time.

 

“I think you already know.” As those five words came out of Otabek’s mouth, something snapped. Something happened, it was good. A good thing that happened. Yurio had smiled, wrapping his arms around Otabek’s neck, Otabek leaning down to meet Yurio’s lips and their mouths danced slowly with the others.

 

It was a perfect moment, Otabek finally realizing that this is why he skated, because of Yurio, because of the boy in his arms, and Yurio felt needed. It was the most perfect moment and nothing could ever tear them apart.

 

**Except for Makkachiin running in between them with Victor chasing after the dog of course** .

 

Because perfect doesn't always last so long, does it?

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been working a lot lately and just decided to take a break from work


End file.
